What Kind of Twisted World Did We Fall Into?
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] Draco Malfoy pose une question à notre trio préféré au déjeuner. L'expérience est-elle réelle? Qu'a-t-il demandé? Comment le trio répondra-t-il?". [What Kind of Twisted World Did We Fall Into? de TheGoldenTrio333]


**Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Titre :** What Kind of Twisted World Did We Fall Into?

 **Résumé :** [TRAD] Draco Malfoy pose une question à notre trio préféré au déjeuner. L'expérience est-elle réelle? Qu'a-t-il demandé? Comment le trio répondra-t-il?". [What Kind of Twisted World Did We Fall Into? de TheGoldenTrio333]

 **Personnage** : Draco Malfoy ; Harry Potter

 **Not e :** Le lien de la fanfiction d'origine sera sur mon profil

* * *

 **What Kind of Twisted World Did We Fall Into?**

* * *

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils remplirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant joyeusement. Harry était en train de raconter à ses amis une histoire de l'été dernier où lui et son parrain, Sirius, faisaient une farce à Remus qui avait fait tourner ses cheveux en bleu, ses vêtements en rose et sa peau en vert, quand les parrains de Harry arrivèrent derrière lui.

"Je croyais que tu n'allais plus raconter cette histoire ?" déclara Remus lorsque Harry se retourna vers eux pour les affronter.

'J'ai juste dit que je ne le mentionnerais plus quand tu serais là. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le dirais plus à personne", Harry sourit. À cette réponse, Remus leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

"Tu dois admettre que cette farce était drôle, Moony," dit Sirius en riant.

"Pas d'où je me tenais", lui répondit Remus en le regardant. C'était la fin de la cinquième année de Harry. Il vivait avec ses parrains depuis ses dix ans. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps, mais Harry ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure vie.

"En plus, ils ne l'ont pas encore entendue," affirma Harry.

"Et cela ne t'apportera rien de plus si tu leur dis, Harry", dit Remus.

"Eh bien. Bref, alors..." Harry se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis pour terminer l'histoire, mais Remus l'arrêta.

"Non, non, non, non. Termine l'histoire une autre fois ou en moins de cinq minutes. Sirius et moi devons y aller. Il doit travailler et je dois nettoyer le bordel que vous avez fait l'autre week-end. Il fallait vraiment que vous vous battiez avec de la farine et des œufs dans les chambres ?"

"C'était amusant, répondit Sirius.

"Tout est amusant pour vous deux. Alors, à dans quelques heures, louveteau, répondit Remus avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

"Au revoir, Remus. Au revoir, Sirius, salua Harry.

"Au revoir, petit", dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry et partit à son tour.

"Hé, Potter !" interpella la voix de Draco Malfoy.

"Juste ce dont nous avions besoin, comme si ça n'était pas déjà arrivé la semaine dernière," gémit Ron alors que Malfoy s'approchait d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, Malefoy ?" demanda Harry à la fouine.

"Comment allez-vous tous les trois ? J'ai entendu parler du ministère. Vous allez bien ? Et les autres ? Demanda Draco.

Le trio le regarda fixement en cherchant leurs mots. Est-ce que Malfoy demandait sérieusement s'ils allaient bien ? À eux ? Malefoy demandant s'ils allaient bien ? "D'accord, quel est le piège, Malfoy ?" questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il n'y a pas de piège. Vraiment. En fait, je demande juste. Je veux vraiment savoir si tout le monde va bien ", leur répondit Malfoy.

"Harry, j'ai peur", chuchota Ron à Harry.

"Franchement, j'ai un peu peur aussi", acquiesça Harry.

"Ecoutez, si vous voulez vraiment savoir. Je veux être ami avec vous, soupira Malfoy. Le trio lui jeta un coup d'œil. Dans quel genre de monde tordu étaient-ils tombés ?

"Avons-nous été transportés dans un monde parallèle ou quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

"Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Croyez moi. Ce n'est pas facile non plus, affirma Malfoy.

"'Pouvons-nous échanger nos places pour comprendre ce que vis l'un et l'autre ? Peut-être que tu réaliserais alors à quel point nous sommes terrifiés en ce moment," demanda Ron, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Pourriez-vous arrêter d'agir comme des idiots et me dire si on peut être amis ou pas ?" siffla Malfoy en croisant les bras.

"Je ne sais pas. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point ce serait bizarre, vu tout ce que tu as fait et dit ?" déclara Harry. C'était peut-être un rêve, mais il semblait bien trop réel. Mais encore une fois, les songes semblaient toujours trop réels. Il avait vécu cela de trop souvent à son goût.

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je ne veux pas être comme mon père."

"Harry, on devrait peut-être lui donner une chance. Il semble le penser, murmura Hermione.

"Je sais. Peut-être qu'il a changé", acquiesça Harry.

"Vous avez pété les plombs tous les deux ?" s'exclama Ron en levant un sourcil.

"Probablement, oui", répondirent Harry et Hermione en hochant la tête.

"Allô ? Je suis toujours là. Je ne suis pas encore parti", dit Malfoy, attirant ainsi de nouveau leur attention. "Alors ?"

"Nous te donnons une chance. Bienvenue dans le groupe ", sourit Harry. Malfoy s'assit. Ron se cogna le front en marmonnant à quel point cela allait mal tourner.

xXx

"AHHH !" cria Harry en se redressant brusquement dans son lit. Remus et Sirius entrèrent en courant dans sa chambre, inquiets.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? C'était Voldemort ?" demanda rapidement Remus.

"Non. Ce n'était pas Voldemort. C'était Draco Malfoy, leur dit Harry.

"Harry, s'il te plaît, explique nous", dit Sirius.

"Ron, Hermione et moi, on déjeunait dans la Grande Salle. C'était le dernier jour d'école. Je leur disais quelque chose, puis vous êtes venus, puis vous êtes partis, puis Malfoy est venu nous voir. Il nous a demandé si nous allions bien parce qu'il avait entendu parler du ministère. Nous ne savions pas quoi dire. Nous pensions qu'il faisait une farce ou quelque chose du genre, puis il a demandé s'il pouvait être notre ami. Hermione a dit qu'on devrait lui donner une chance et j'ai accepté. Ron a dit que nous avions pété un plomb puis Hermione et moi avons convenu que c'était probablement le cas. Puis j'ai dit à Malfoy que nous lui donnerions une chance et je l'ai accueilli dans le groupe. Il s'est assis. Ron s'est cogné le front, marmonnant quelque chose. Puis je me suis réveillé ", expliqua Harry.

"Humm..."

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis avec Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?" supplia Harry en regardant ses gardiens.

"Harry, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'est vraiment arrivé. Tu te souviens ? Draco vit ici maintenant. Il a trahi sa famille et maintenant il vit ici. Sirius et moi l'avons aussi adopté, répondit Remus. Harry les regardait maintenant avec horreur.

"Hé, Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier. Malfoy apparut à l'entrée de sa chambre.

"Dans quel genre de monde tordu sommes-nous tombés ?" souffla Harry en observant tout le monde.

xXx

"AHHH !" hurla Harry en se redressant une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

"Pas cool. Fouillez la maison. S'assurer que Malfoy n'est pas ici ", marmonna-t-il en quittant son lit. Il ouvrit sa porte et faillit entrer en collision avec Remus et Sirius dans le couloir.

"Harry, tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Sirius.

"Je dois fouiller la maison pour m'assurer que Malfoy n'est pas là. Pour m'assurer que c'était qu'un rêve...ou deux," répondit Harry avant de descendre les escaliers en courant.

"Malfoy ? De quoi parle-t-il ?" Questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Sirius.

"Aucune idée", dit Patmol en haussant les épaules avant de suivre son filleul en bas. "Harry ? Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vas-tu au sous-sol ?" Sirius a froncé les sourcils.

"Pas ici, en bas. Grenier ! Chambre d'amis ! Il pourrait se trouver à tant d'endroits ", cria Harry en se précipitant à l'étage.

"Peut-être devrions-nous l'emmener chez un médecin demain...ou chez un psychiatre", suggéra Remus. Le temps qu'ils mettent à monter, Harry était retourné dans sa chambre. Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce.

"C'était quoi tout ça ?" demanda Sirius à Harry quand le garçon retourna dans son lit.

"Croyez-moi. Vous ne voulez pas savoir. Je ne pense même pas que je veuille moi-même le découvrir ", conseilla Harry à ses tuteurs.

"D'accord," dit Remus lentement. "À demain matin, louveteau."

"Bonne nuit, Harry."

"Bonne nuit, les gars", salua Harry en allongeant.

" _Dans quel genre de monde tordu suis-je tombé ?_ ", pensa-t-il. Il frissonna. _"Je ne veux pas savoir"_ , il se rendormit et c'était un sommeil sans rêve cette fois. Ses tuteurs ne lui avaient jamais posé de questions sur les événements de la nuit et Harry n'avait jamais essayé de les comprendre.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
